robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Semi-Final 2
Semi-Final 2 of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the second of two Semi-Finals which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The eight semi-finalists were paired off in Round 1, with the four victors pairing off in Round 2 to determine the two Grand Finalists. The episode featuring Semi-Final 2 was originally broadcast on April 14, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 5.35 million viewers, an increase of 760,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it fell to second in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 10-16 April, behind Have I Got News for You. Competing Robots Newcomers ) |image= |weight=75.5kg |dimensions=0.31 x 0.94 x 0.63m |clearance=0.03 - 0.07m |power=3 x Various Motors |weapons=Rotary Lawnmower Blade |notes=Cost £146.52 |from=Newbury |team=John Ainslie, Ben Reid, Geoff Reid }} ) |image= |weight=79.8kg |dimensions=0.62 x 1.31 x 0.82m |clearance=0.02m |power=2 x Electric Motors |weapons=Arm Powered by Hydraulic Ram |notes=Steel Shell in a Coffin Shape |from=Norwich |team=Jonathan Chaplin, Dave Chaplin, Owen Ramsey }} ) |image= |weight=78.3kg |dimensions=0.25 x 1.26 x 0.74m |clearance=0.02m |power=2 x 750W Electric Motors |weapons=600rpm Rotating Disc |notes=Cost £800 |from=Oxford |team=Dave Rose, Derek Rose, Ken Rose }} ) |image= |weight=79.8kg |dimensions=0.47 x 1.30 x 0.80m |clearance=Variable |power=2 x 2HP Starter Motors |weapons=Front Bulldozer Blade |notes=High Powered Motors |from=Essex |team=Graham Warner, Oluremi Idris, Darren Ball }} ) |image= |weight=78.1kg |dimensions=0.50 x 1.20 x 0.71m |clearance=0.01m |power=2 x 750W Electric Motors |weapons=Pneumatic Lifting Tail |notes=Cost £1,500 |from=Southampton |team=Dan King, Peter Rowe, Rob Heasman }} ) |image= |weight=76.5kg |dimensions=0.25 x 1.05 x 0.75m |clearance=0.20m |power=Electric Motors |weapons=Lifting Spikes |notes=Build Time: 3 Months |from=Cardiff in Wales |team=Kevin Pritchard, Andrew Davies, Michael Walsh }} Veterans ) |image= |weight=79.5kg |dimensions=0.27 x 1.0 x 0.75m |clearance=0.05m |power=Electrically Powered |weapons=CO2 Powered Ram With Spike |notes=Cost Under £5 |from=Northamptonshire |team=Mike Franklin, Amy Franklin, Paul Johnson }} ) |image= |weight=79.0kg |dimensions=0.60 x 1.34 x 0.90m |clearance=0.01m |power=3 x Motors |weapons=Circular Saw & Tusk |notes=Large Animated Eyes |from=Cornwall |team=Chris Kinsey, Peter Kinsey, Hender Blewett }} Round 1 101 vs Scutter's Revenge Both robots made their way towards each other, with 101 angling away to line up an attack and then going up the front of Scutter's Revenge's scoop. 101 moved off the scoop, but then went straight back up it, before backing away and going into Shunt's CPZ. The House Robot missed with an axe blow as 101 trundled away from danger, with 101 then driving over the front of Scutter's Revenge's scoop. 101 turned on the spot and then climbed up and off of Scutter's Revenge's side, bending the aerial in the process, as Scutter's Revenge attempted to force 101 back into the CPZ. 101 moved behind Scutter's Revenge - who was now becoming more limited in its movement due the bent aerial - pushing it side on, while Dead Metal nudged into 101, forcing it to climb over Scutter's Revenge again. 101 then pushed Scutter's Revenge towards Shunt, with Scutter's Revenge resisting just enough to prevent itself going into the House Robot, but 101 kept nagging away, and Scutter's Revenge finally ground to a halt. 101 came in again from behind, as Shunt axed the top of Scutter's Revenge's scoop and then into its shell. Soon after the other House Robots came in to attack the beaten machine. Winner: 101 Gravedigger vs Steg-O-Saw-Us Steg-O-Saw-Us started quicker, and showed more speed, but neither robot successfully managed to line up an attack vector for several moments. When the two did collide head-on, Gravedigger could not get underneath with its wedge, but it beat Steg-O-Saw-Us in the push and forced it back into the arena wall and Sir Killalot's CPZ. Sir Killalot shunted Steg-O-Saw-Us onto Gravedigger front wedge, and Gravedigger then thrust out its flipping arm. Steg-O-Saw-Us was nearly flipped over, but survived, as it precariously balanced before coming down onto its wheels. Sir Killalot then came out as Gravedigger got too close to the House Robot, before Steg-O-Saw-Us rammed into Gravedigger twice in quick succession, but even when it got an exposed side, Gravedigger's strong drive meant that Steg-O-Saw-Us could not push its opponent around as much as usual. Gravedigger recovered and pushed Steg-O-Saw-Us over the flame pit and into the arena wall, flipping Steg-O-Saw-Us in the process. Matilda quickly used its tusks to right Steg-O-Saw-Us, and the two both escaped the CPZ. Steg-O-Saw-Us then backed up and attempted to use its lifting tail, but Gravedigger was too heavy and the whole front of Steg-O-Saw-Us was lifted as a result. Though, its rear tail had managed to skewer the front lip of Gravedigger and Steg-O-Saw-Us shunted it backwards in a wide arc. Steg-O-Saw-Us pushed Gravedigger again before cease was called, but once again there was little purchase. Jonathan Pearce asserted that Gravedigger was more aggressive, but despite this, the judges went for Steg-O-Saw-Us. Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us Beast of Bodmin vs Blade Both robots made their way towards each other, with Blade then angling away from Beast of Bodmin's wedge. Beast of Bodmin pursued, and forced itself underneath Blade; it attempted to flick it over with its weapon, but could not get enough purchase on Blade, so it survived. Blade moved away and then accelerated towards Beast of Bodmin, skirting over the front of it. Blade crashed into the front of its opponent, before Beast of Bodmin attempted to flip over Blade once more, but missed with the attack. Blade spun and then rode over Beast of Bodmin, before Blade went up the wedge of Beast of Bodmin again. This time it levered Blade over onto its side using its lifting ram. Beast of Bodmin then reversed into Blade and tipped it onto its back, immobilising it. Dead Metal then came in and sliced into the lawnmower blade of Blade, causing sparks, before cease was called to put an end to the punishment for Blade. Winner: Beast of Bodmin Evil Weevil vs Hypno-Disc Evil Weevil came out first and spun around as Hypno-Disc got its spinning disc up to speed. Hypno-Disc came forward, with Evil Weevil - still spinning - deflecting the first attack aside. Evil Weevil then retreated, and drifted into Dead Metal's CPZ, but got away, forcing Hypno-Disc towards the arena wall in the process. Hypno-Disc then clipped the front of Evil Weevil, before Evil Weevil drove forward and weathered another attack. Hypno-Disc then attacked the back of Evil Weevil, causing pieces of armour to fly off. Evil Weevil reversed, with Hypno-Disc's weapon clipping the lifting forks of Evil Weevil as it drove past. The two robots then locked side on, with Hypno-Disc's weapon scuffing the shell. Hypno-Disc continued to attack, hitting the Evil Weevil weapon once more, before flicking it up into the air with another attack. At this stage, it was becoming increasingly clear that Evil Weevil was limited in its movement, so Hypno-Disc continued to attack, before it finally stopped moving completely, and the House Robots came in to attack the immobilised Evil Weevil. Winner: Hypno-Disc Round 2 Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Beast of Bodmin Steg-O-Saw-Us drove around, sizing up its opponent, before driving into Beast of Bodmin, causing minor damage to the front of its opponent. Steg-O-Saw-Us rammed Beast of Bodmin again, but slipped onto the wedge of Beast of Bodmin, although the flipping ram of Beast of Bodmin could not lift it. Steg-O-Saw-Us bumped into the arena wall and then pushed into the side of Beast of Bodmin, forcing it around the arena for a short amount of time. Beast of Bodmin then caught Steg-O-Saw-Us broadside on, but couldn't get underneath it. Steg-O-Saw-Us sped away towards the flame pit to line up another attack, and then charged at Beast of Bodmin again. Steg-O-Saw-Us forced Beast of Bodmin around again, before ramming it twice in quick succession. Steg-O-Saw-Us attacked again, but couldn't force Beast of Bodmin back, so reversed to line up another attack. Steg-O-Saw-Us then pushed Beast of Bodmin against the arena wall, and it became evident that Beast of Bodmin had stopped moving. Steg-O-Saw-Us continued to bash into Beast of Bodmin, before Shunt plunged its axe through Beast of Bodmin's armour. The other House Robots joined in soon after. Beast of Bodmin was then placed onto the arena flipper and flipped, rolling once in midair and landing onto its side before falling back down onto its wheels. Steg-O-Saw-Us went through to the Grand Final. Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us 101 vs Hypno-Disc 101 made its way forward, as Hypno-Disc's flywheel clipped the front of 101, causing no damage. Hypno-Disc reversed towards the arena wall and spun its weapon back up to speed. 101 met it side on and then stopped the disc, before pushing Hypno-Disc from behind. It attempted to bring its spike into play, but it missed. Hypno-Disc moved away again, but 101 continued to attack, riding over the top of Hypno-Disc and stopping the weapon again. Hypno-Disc continued to try to get enough space to get the disc back up to speed, while 101 moved over the flame pit and went into Dead Metal. 101 got away with no damage and then met Hypno-Disc head on again, keeping the disc's speed down, before it climbed over the top of Hypno-Disc again. Hypno-Disc drove around, with its disc consistently at a slow speed, before it reversed into Dead Metal itself; the house robot brought its circular saw down twice and Hypno-Disc then escaped. 101 then drove at the rear of Hypno-Disc again, with Hypno-Disc reversing to bat away the 101 drive. Hypno-Disc then slammed backwards and forced 101 into Dead Metal, before the two robots locked horns again, with 101 forcing Hypno-Disc into the arena wall. Hypno-Disc found itself over the flame pit and just escaped another attack from Dead Metal. The battle concluded with the two robots pushing each other and the decision went to the judges. For the first time ever, the judges went into the arena to inspect for damage before making their decision. The judges went for Hypno-Disc, who progressed to the Grand Final. Winner: Hypno-Disc Trivia *The second round defeat of Beast of Bodmin was the only time Bodmin Community College failed to reach the Grand Final, and signified their retirement. *The second round match between 101 and Hypno-Disc signified the first time that the judges descended from their panel to inspect robots up close. The match has been judged as one of the closest in history. *From this semi-final, only Hypno-Disc, Team Jurassic Park and Team Scutterbots managed to make a Semi-Final again. *This Semi-Final had six newcomers and two veterans, contrary to Semi-Final 1, which featured three newcomers and five veterans. *Craig Charles starts this episode by entering the stage with a backflip. Category:The Third Wars Category:Articles in need of images